kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yami Michael
Archive 1 Help As you already know, I have changed how Infobox images work. The reason for this was so I could incorporate the Switch Template to characters with multiple forms (e.g: Scaradorable) and characters that have undergone radical transformations during the series (e.g: Om Nom Nom, Hissy, Impalicus, and as of the finale Saguru and Tatsurion). However, this Template still needs work so I would greatly appreciate your assistance in this matter. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:45, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :I had looked at it a few times, but really just failed at it. Yami Michael 06:18, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Worked on it for quite a while messing around with every little part, and finally what makes it tick. It's currently set to show the "Second Form" by default, which should be changeable (didn't want to miss with it again, today). Third Form and up may be possible, but I'm not gonna see it yet. Yami Michael 08:39, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Okay I finally figured out how to make colored Infoboxes. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I think there's a better way than adding "|color=" on everything. I'm just working on other things first. Yami Michael 06:53, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I have searched for ways to add color and could not find anything that actually worked. Chimera-gui (talk) 07:07, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Love the wikia! Some ideas. Hi! Really like the Kaijudo wikia! I just started collecting the game last week and I've had to use this wikia about a billion times since then to look up what cards do on the fly. Because I have been using it so much, there are a few suggestions I have that I thought would improve my experience using the wikia. 1) I think it would be cool if when someone goes to a civilization's page, perhaps there could be an area that shows all the cards so far released for that civilization. I know there are links to the types of creatures, but sometimes when I am looking for a card, I know the civilization and perhaps a part of the name of the card, but not the whole name, and it would be nice to skim through the list and find the card I am looking for. Also, it would benefit players like me, who are starting out, and want to make a mono-civilization deck and don't know what all the cards do. As sets come out, these lists may grow rather large, thus perhaps a way to minimize the list and maximize the list on the page would be useful, so it doesn't eat up too much of the space on the page. 2) A similar idea above, but I'd like to be able to click on the mana value (or level) of a card and it pull up all the cards in the game so far that have the same mana value (level). So, if I was looking for the best card to play on turn 3, I could compare all of them at the same time. I found a location in the wikia that lists cards by their cost, but for some reason the data in the card descriptions aren't linked to it. 3) I think the lists in general could be improved if they contained more details about the cards, more than just the name of the card; like if the cost and type were added. So you could tell instantly that it was a 3 cost spell, it would help with skimming over set lists and all kinds of other lists. Of course, it'd be nice if it went further and gave creatures' attack power and gave spells and creatures effects, but that may be too hard to fit on a page. 4) It'd be cool if there was some way to sort all the cards released so far by their attack power, so you could find the strongest creature in the game. But then again, there are many creatures that have + power during certain times, so it'd be hard to sort them correctly. 5) I think it'd be nice if people could leave comments on each the cards' description pages. Like, for new players' use, they could read people's reviews of the card. I would find that really useful. Players could list combos, and links to other cards to look at. That would be cool. These are ideas. I am willing to help in any way to work towards them. I really like this wikia, I feel it is a precious tool to the kaijudo online community that will see more and more useful as the game grows. Thanks for reading, Mattriddle (talk) 17:38, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Matt (hope I signed that right) 1 and 2 are already done in categories. For example Category:Light and Category:Beast Kin. Each card page has these categories. They exist for all sorts of things, abilities, power, race, so on. 3: A lot of it is done by automatic listing code so it automatically updates every page on the wiki when a new card is appropriate. While more details would indeed by great, it also requires much more detailed code and maintenance by people to watch it. The only wiki that has such a thing is the Ygo wiki, and they have a much bigger user-base there, and has some unique code of their own and ties to Wikia stuff. (Some stuff for them has slowed down other wikis due to the stress from their code). This one cant really be done at the time. Even the other listing code was a new thing from last year. 4: As stated for 1 and 2, this can be done. Category:2000 Power Creatures and so on. 5: I actually disagree with this one. Its a nice thought, but I did have it for a small while, and it just leads to degenerative and not thought-out comments. If you've ever seen the Cardfight Wikia that works in a similar way with cardtables, the comment section on cards (like White Dragon Knight, Pendragon as a random example) is just plain messy. I had tried it on the DM wiki too that I also run, and it just detracts from the quality. Sorry it took a few days to respond, I've been unwell and away from the wiki the last few days. And sorry that most of my responses were dismissive. Yami Michael 11:31, January 29, 2013 (UTC) First off, no problem on your responses being dismissive. You know how things work around here, I don't. My ideas were based in no reality, and thus it makes sense that some of my ideas just wouldn't be feasible. On #1 and #2, I'd like to be able to bring up a card, any card, and where it shows it's details, be able to click on them to see a list of all the other cards with that same detail. There is already a list of creatures with 2000 power, so it'd be great if you could click the "2000" in a card's description and it link to this list. Same for level/cost. Race seems to be working already how I'd like to see the others working. Pretty much, having all these links in the card's description would allow for a much expansive network of card lists, which would help with making decks and comparing cards. Matt R, full-time student, loves TCGs and Video Games. (talk) 00:12, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so you would want an actual page for "powers of creatures" and "Levels" just like race is set up instead of just the categories. It was thought of long ago, but not done due to the constant work required, but that stuff is automatically updated now, just requires a setup. Hmm. Its something for me to think about, and I have thought about pages for mentioning various things about the Levels of cards before. Yami Michael 03:14, January 30, 2013 (UTC) A tablet Page hey, i just got into the show, didn't even know they remade the old duel masters game, one of my favorites. i noticed there wasn't any images or pages of the tablets from the dojo librarys, the ones they use to learn about the creatures, so i uploaded an image of a few of them if you want to make a page for them. still trying to find a good 1 of the light civilization tablets. : I think there was something for tablets, but it must of been removed. We definitely should have some sort of page for it, so thanks for that image. Its a shame there's no image on their site for each of them. Yami Michael 07:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Message Wall Maybe we should have meassage walls instead of talk pages it makes it simpler. Ray422 (talk) 02:34, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Ive tried it, but I've also seen it get particularly spammy. Might try it again soon, but it depends how people use it. Yami Michael 00:17, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :I know what You mean maybe we could set up rules and regulations on posting on messagle walls it will make it simpler. a thought. :Ray422 (talk) 01:28, February 7, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Infernus the Awakened first off, where did you find this picture? it's amazing. while i'm curious as to why they changed him from the imolator to the awakened, i can only guys they'll be other versions of the card like tatsurion. we'll that 1 monarch in the cards now, can't wait for the other 4 to come out. hopefully queen kalima of the infinate dark will be next, but most likely it will be king tritonus. 2nd. i had posted an image i took from an episode showing some of the tablets that are in the dojo library talking about the various creatures and there civilization. i know you had replied about this since you had thought there was a page already. unfortunatly i'm not good at making these pages but i don't mind supplying images when i can. if you could please make 1 for the tablets and post the image i post i would appreciate it. Lichlord08 (talk) 18:22, February 6, 2013 (UTC) * Official Site for Infernus. And Tablet. Duel Masters to Kaijudo you know which creature i'd like to see come over from duel masters to kaijudo, Ballom, Master of Death and all his forms. that was by far my favorite creature in the game. Lichlord08 (talk) 14:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, there is a few other people I know (Myself included) that want to see the Ballom creatures again. Not only did Alcadeias/Ballom have quite a few artworks and of course those other forms. I'm sure we would get one soon enough. Yami Michael 14:40, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::If/when they do add Ballom he'll probably/hopefully be the 2nd most powerful Shadow Champion, since Kalima will have to be the most powerful as the darkness monarch. Lichlord08 (talk) 19:29, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Assuming she isn't a Dark Lord, Terror Dragon, or Chimera. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:50, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::From the looks of the cartoon image of kalima she isn't a dark lord, unless she can change forms, since dark lords look humanlike. a terror dragon or chimera, maybe, though since shadow champions are the strongest darkness creatures i figured she'd be in that catagory, like infernus is an armored dragon, the allmighty colossus is a colossus, etc. Lichlord08 (talk) 20:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::The problem is that Armored Dragons are the dominant rulers in Fire whereas Shadow Champions are not the rulers of Darkness, the Dark Lords are. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:49, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::then kalima would be a very big, very odd shaped dark lord. Lichlord08 (talk) 22:24, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Clash of the Duel Masters so another set. looks like we'll get another version of infernus as well as Tritonus finally going in game. hopefully the other 3 will be present as well. did they give any indication as to when this year this set will be out? Lichlord08 (talk) 15:09, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :They said May, and then I later saw May 24. The infobox on the page (where the booster image is) says the release date and would of said may. Yami Michael 23:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC)